


You're [Everything] Nothing But A Warm Mouth To Me

by dalyvi



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bipolar Disorder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyvi/pseuds/dalyvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian knew that they were just fucking. That's it. Just sex between two guys.  None of that faggy relationship bullshit was allowed. That wasn't Mickeys style. But Ian can't help but feel completely and utterly shattered when Mickey growled  that simple sentence to him.</p>
<p>"You're nothing but a warm mouth to me."</p>
<p>It's constantly on repeat  in the redhead's mind. Even after everything that happened with Frank. Even after Mickey went to Juvie for the second time. Even after all the bullshit that happened when Terry walked in.</p>
<p>It just never stops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're [Everything] Nothing But A Warm Mouth To Me

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a long time on this, it's probably shitty but I'm kind of proud of it.

Ian knew that they were just fucking. That's it. Just sex between two guys. None of that faggy relationship bullshit was allowed. That wasn't Mickeys style. But Ian can't help but feel completely and utterly shattered when Mickey growled that simple sentence to him.

"You're nothing but a warm mouth to me."

It's constantly on repeat in the redhead's mind. Even after everything that happened with Frank. Even after Mickey went to Juvie for the second time. Even after all the bullshit that happened when Terry walked in.

It just never stops.

-

Mickeys never done anything to set Ian straight either but Ian kind of thought they were passed it.

Mickey seemed affectionate, well as affectionate as a Milkovich can be, so those terrible words that were said in the heat of the moment started to go away. It was nice.

So when Ian found out Mickey was marrying the Russian whore the words came back full force.

"You're nothing but a warm mouth to me."

The words played in repeat like a broken record. Mickeys harsh tone spitting out words just because he got angry. Or scared.

The words were always in the back of his mind. They were there when he went to stop Mickey from marrying someone he didn't love. They were there when they fucked in the basement of the cheap bar rental that the marriage was taking place in. They most certainly were there when Mickey said "I do."

Except this time is wasn't just Mickeys snarling voice, it was Franks drunken slurs, Monica's high pitch belittling, Lips arrogant snide comments, Fiona's disappointed sighs and everyone else who has thought that Ian wasn't good enough. They were all yelling the same thing.

"You're nothing but a warm mouth to me."

Just reminding Ian that he'll never be good enough.

-

When Ian left to join the army he had other men. They all meant something to him, because Ian is not so secretly a romantic at heart. So yes, every other man he fucked honestly meant something to him.

But they weren't Mickey.

And he was nothing but a warm mouth to them.

-

While at the army something inside Ian snapped. It's like his view of the world was blown off its axis. He felt like he could do anything yet nothing at all. He doesn't know why he did it. Why he even thought it would be a good idea to try and steal a helicopter from an army base. But this new Ian did it anyway.

-

Obviously he was kicked out of the army. Well more like he ran away from the army. And surprisingly somewhere along his lonely travels (it's not like he could go back home.

"You're nothing but a warm mouth to me")

He met his mom along the way. She left the dike she ran away from the hospital with and started living in crack house. "Free crack" she would always say in that high pitch voice that always sounded like she was talking to a baby. So that's where Ian lived. In a crack house. But luckily for him he got a job at the white swallow, a gay bar his mom took him to so he could "embrace his gay" whatever the fuck that means because it wasn't like he was ashamed. He wasn't Mickey. Even the thought of the thug made his mouth taste bad.

-

Monica leaves him like everyone else but he continues living in the crack house and working at the club.  
He kind of liked working there. Because he was a dancer, everyone looked at him with lust in their eyes. He felt wanted and it felt good. He fucked whoever paid him well and did all the free drugs he was given because they wanted him right?

Wrong. Because at the end of the night when he left whoever he was with to go back to the crack house that became his home, words were whispered in the back of his mind.

"You're nothing but a warm mouth to me."

And to Ian, the words couldn't be anymore true.

But he lied to himself, and he desperately clung onto the belief that he was more than that.

But he knows he isn't.

-

When Mickey showed up at his work Ian tried to stay calm. Oh how he tried, but something about being in the presence of this short and dirty (not so dirty tonight) thug with 'fuck u-up' tattoos just makes Ian want to turn into a weeping mess. Because although the red head is so excited to see Mickey, he's also irrationally angry. Mickey ruined him and now the black haired boy just shows up thinking he can take Ian back home?

But then he pays for a dance and Ian does what he's always done since he got this job: lapdance until he can feel the buyers excitement. Except with Mickey, it's different. Feeling his flesh touch the warmth of Mickey or the heady smell that the ex-con always seems to smell like makes Ian's cock fill up in his spandex gold shorts. It makes Ian want like he hasn't wanted something in a long time.

But then Ian comes back to reality. And it's sad that Ian's reality is a dirty gay bar that's one more health warning away from shutting down. And in his reality those words yell at him. No matter where he is or who he's with.

"You're nothing but a warm mouth to me."

It's like it's being shouted at him. Even as he goes in for a kiss and Mickey pulls away. Even as Mickey looks around and realized that he's in a gay bar and no one is going to beat you up for being a fag. Even as Mickey pulls him into the most passionate kiss that Ian's ever had. Even in that moment where Ian feels like he's floating. Mickeys words send Ian crashing back down to hell.

-

When Ian goes back home he's on top of the world. Mickey's living with them and it's nice to have him there. The words don't even come back to him, he doesn't hear them every time Mickey looks at him or kisses him. Because that's a thing now. Mickey kissing him. And apparently they're a couple. So yeah. Ian's on top of the world.

But no matter how good Ian feels, there's this niggling feeling of doubt buzzing in the back of his mind, reminding him that everything isn't ok.

Svetlana is still in the picture, so is her and Mickeys new born. And Ian, well Ian thinks he might be going crazy, he knows that something is super wrong with him when he pulls a knife out on Kenyatta, the bastard deserved it, but that's not something Ian would normally do. And he was gonna do it, slice the dicks throat, right there in the Milkovich kitchen. He was ready to do it until Mickey had to step in and stop him.

Mickey even pointed out that something was wrong, but of course, something else came up that was more important and Ian's little (read: huge) reaction that day, so it was pushed aside. But it's okay, Ian's used to that.

-

It's Terry's welcome home/ Yevgeny that something thats been teetering on the verge of breaking snaps inside of Ian. He guesses it's just the sitting there, watching Mickey pretend to be happy, and proud father of a kid he never even wanted, with a wife he never even wanted hanging off his arm, while Ian just sits there. Heartbreaking a little bit more as Kev supplies him with shot after shot of the strong stuff.

"I'm leaving" he tells Mickey

"Cool man, see you at home" Mickey says so fucking nonchalant. Like all of this charade isn't breaking both of their hearts, but Mickey... Mickey will keep up this act as long as his daddy dearest is happy because Mickey is nothing but a coward.

"No, I'm done. I'm leaving Mickey, and when I walk out this door I'm not coming back."

"Why are you doing this, man."

"You're a coward. Aren't you tired of this? Not being free?"

"What we have makes me feel free."

It continues like that for a few minutes, Ian getting even more downhearted and Mickey getting more agitated. And sadly, Ian just does something he never did with Mickey. 

He gives up.

He's walking to the door, back to Mickeys heartbroken face. He's about to leave when he hears the thugs deep voice that still gives him shiver.

"Hey, yo. Listen up. I want everyone here to know that I'm fucking gay. A big ol' 'mo."

And then the rest of the night was fighting and pain and punching, only ending with both Terry and Mickey pinned on the front of a police car with Mickey spewing swear words and lewd comments about how he loves taking it up the ass, saying things that's even making him blush.

But then the gay cop lets him go and they have this moment on the street, covered in blood and aching with broken and bruised bodies

But Ian thinks that maybe they'll be ok.

-

When they get back to Mickey's home, they're alone. Svetlana and the baby is god knows where, Terry's in jail and Mandy is working the late shift.

"Lets shower" Ian said, not asking a question. Just telling Mickey that this is what were doing and were doing it now.

"Yeah, alright."

When they got into the bathroom, they peeled off their dirty blood caked clothes and turned on the water, when the water was no longer cold as december mornings, they both get in together and they just stand under the spray, looking at each other in such awe and love.

"Let me wash you," Ian said, so tenderly. Afraid that even after everything that happened that night, Mickey is still going to turn around and hit Ian and scream:

"You're nothing but a warm mouth to me."

But it never came, all that came was a sigh from the thug, and a few moans and groans as Ian scrubbed and massaged the black haired boys body. And surprisingly after that Mickey returned the offer. It was amazing and refreshing and there was no ultimatum. It didn't lead to sex where Mickey left right after. It didn't lead to sex at all, they turned off the water now turning cold, gently dried each other off and they climbed into bed. For about an hour they intimately kissed and cuddle, who would have known that Mickey the thug gave the bed cuddles, but little did they know that when morning came everything would change.

-

Ian knew something was wrong when he woke up and he couldn't physically move. It felt liked someone stole not all of his energy but also all of his emotions too. He could faintly hear Mickey tell him to get his sleepy ass up, but he couldn't. Not that he didn't want to, but that he physically couldn't.

"Go away."

"Ian, c'mon man. What the fuck." He could hear Mickey mumble

"GO AWAY." 

And Mickey did. 

-

"It's manic depression, Mick." Mandy said

"What so he's sad? Everyone in the whole fucking South Side gets sad." Mickey rebuttled

"It doesn't work like that Mickey... I think we should bring him to the hospital." Fiona said

"No! No way. I'm not putting him into a fucking nut house. He stays with me and that's final." Mickey rebuttled

"He needs to be taken care of." Lip said

"I'll take care of him! He stays here."

And Mickey did, he took care of Ian like it was his damn job, he stole drugs from the pharmacy, bathes, clothed, and fed an almost catatonic Ian, and not once did he falter in his job. Mickey would get Ian out of this episode even if he passed out from exhaustion.

-

It was about 3 months into taking care of Ian, Mickey was taking a nap when he was woken up by childish giggling.

He got up to investigate and when he opened his bedroom door, the sight that greeted the thug made his heart soft.

Ian and Carl, who never wants to leave Ians side and is always doing everything he can to help Mickey help Ian, are sitting up in bed giggling and whatever the fuck is on the piece of paper in front of them.

"Ian," Mickey nearly breathes out.

"Hey Mick..." Ian replied with a boyish grin.

"And that's my cue to leave." Carl interrupts their gazing contest

"Carl, you don't have to go.." 

"It's okay Ian, catch up with your lover boy" Carl smirked evilly and waggled his eyebrows crudely.

"You're brothers fucking weird" Mickey says once Carl is gone. 

Ian just shrugs and slide closer to Mickey to snuggle into his side and Mickey just sighs contently and lets it happen.

"Are you ok baby?" Mickey mumbles

"I'm getting there... thanks to you." Ian replies.

And they live happily ever after.

Just kidding. They live ever after. Ian still has episodes and Mickey still has troubles being completely open about his gayness and they fight, god do they fight, and they break up (never for more than a day) but they're perfect for each other. They level each other out and they both love each other so much it's almost sickening. 

Svetlana gets deported with her Russian girlfriend, it's kind of sad but it's also a relief. Yevgeny gets to stay with Mickey and Ian in their new apartment and Mickey is actually a really good dad. 

Terry gets out of jail but kills someone before he can get to Mickey and Ian so he's put away for life and if Mickey cries that night with Yev sleeping in the next room and Ian blanketing his body with warmth and whispers soothing words about how they're ok and they're safe now, they don't talk about it the next day.

And if in 6 years time Mickey buys a ring with 'fire crotch' engraved on it and proposes to Ian on their anniversary, (they celebrate those now) well, no one needs to know about it.

But they're good. As good as a bipolar ginger and a gay thug living in the South Side could be.

THE END


End file.
